Life Guard
by BLub271
Summary: But... How did I end up almost drowning? Okay, let's see...I was eating ice cream and- No it's after that... Way after. I was reading...and my bookmark flew away...landing into the water. Then there was that wave...And that voice...Zemyx Discontiunued4now
1. Chapter 1

Life Guard

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the beach... but sadly no characters...

* * *

I felt so cold.

I couldn't breathe.

My eyes burned...

Like salt was rubbed in them.

Blurred sound I couldn't make out.

I just wanted all this shit to stop.

All of a sudden my chest felt a warm pressure pushing against my chest, something touched my lips, blasting air down my throat.

I coughed, surprisingly spitting up water.

Salty water.

Light started to return to my vision, and the sounds became a little clearer.

"Is... e going...ay?" A woman's voice... oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Dos... need th... medics?" Deep voice, strong... one I definitely knew... just couldn't remember...

"Hey, are you okay?" Said a gorgeous voice.

I never heard this voice before, I'm certain of it.

I opened my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of voice's owner.

But all I got was a blurry outline of golden hair and a silhouette that thankfully blocked out the sun.

"Whe-... Am I?"

It smelled oddly of salt water and suntan lotion.

"He's awake," Two more figure's loomed over me.

"Please Sir, Mam', don't crowd him. He needs air."

A seagull screeched in the distance.

So I am at the beach.

Why am I-... That's right, I'm here on vacation with mom and dad...

Which would explain why I'm on the beach.

I wouldn't come here of my own free will.

But... How did I end up almost drowning?

Okay, let's see... I was eating ice cream and-

No it's after that...

Way after.

I was reading... and my bookmark flew away... landing into the water.

Then there was that wave...

And that voice...

"-el?"

"... What...?"

"How do you feel?"

I assessed my self silently.

"My eyes burn like fuck..."

"Language."

Well I guess I know who the woman's voice is.

"Anything else?" I sighed.

This person has a nice voice.

Golden and silky like honey.

"I'm tired."

I really just felt like drifting to sleep.

The figure turned his head slightly to what I think is my parents.

"Are you staying at The Hotel Oblivion?"

I'm guessing my parents nodded cause I was hoisted up into strong arms.

My head plopped into Strong arm's neck.

And it was kinda sad, because the first thing I noticed that the figure didn't have any boobs.

"What room are you?" The silky voice vibrating over my skin.

"Suite 6..." A murmur the only response I could summon.

I sighed, listening to the beat of his heart*.

Clear, steady and strong.

Everything a man's heart beat should be.

The cool sensation of the air condition hit me...

Like that tidal wave.

A shiver wracked my body, making me burrow into the silky voiced man.

With the heat outside I almost forgot my clothes were wet.

He stepped into the elevator, of what I could make out.

Parents closely in tow.

We started to ride up the 23 floors.

A hand started to rub calming circles on my lower back.

I'm guessing they were his hands.

I gave an appreciative low moan, breathing in deeply before out.

The elevator stopped, doors opening and we started moving again.

"Aerith. The card."

I could literally hear mom shuffling through her bag.

She really needs to clean that thing out.

"Here."

The door was swiped, and the access tone was heard.

"Just set him on the couch." Was mom's concerned words.

I was set down, soft cushions feeling good against my back... But I'm missed the warmth.

"He needs towels and blankets."

I shivered more so at his voice than at the cold.

"I'm on that." Dad wasn't lazy and carefree as usual...

Though I really wouldn't have been offended if he wasn't.

"And Mam', his body would appreciate it if you would make him something warm to drink."

Mom didn't answer, but the sound of her flip flops against the wood work told me differently.

"You still awake?" I attempted a smile, he probably couldn't see it.

"Barely."

He chuckled and swore it was the sexiest sound in life.

"No worries. We're going to warm you right up. But first we need to get you out of these clothes."

That sounded like a inva-

"Here's the blankets. I didn't know how many towel's you needed so I brought three."

My dad... Gotta love him sometimes.

"That's good. He has to get out of these wet clothes and into something dry."

The blonde moved away to let my father undress me... if that wasn't awkward enough...

Not all the way though... just my shirt, pants and socks.

After which I was covered with the blanket, towel thrown onto my head.

"Gee thanks..." My voice was sounding sleep gargled...

Unlike a voice god that I knew...

Well not really knew, but knew...

Whatever.

"Can you lift your arms?"

I don't know how you can fail at wiggling, but I did landing on my side in the end.

"I," A sigh left my lips. "Don't know. Maybe if he didn't wrap it so damn tight..."

"Language!" Mom called from whatever other room she was.

Sigh.

I could see a bit better now.

"Who are you anyways?"

I was going to force my self to stay awake, at lease while he was here.

"Demyx Myde."

"Zexion."

There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Thanks... You know, for saving me and all."

This just seemed the slightest bit cliche.

And of course I can't see his face, cause I was dumb a fell over.

"Zexion... I have the tea."

Someonesat me up and the cup was immediately at my mouth.

I drunk half of it in one sitting, didn't care how hot it was.

Tea is supposed to be hot.

Though I admit I burned my tongue a little.

I would have drunk more but...

"Quit poring it so fast. You wanna drown him?"

I rolled my eyes at my dad's idiocy... again.

Mom seemingly ignoring him, but I know she didn't, smiled at me.

"Does this have enough sugar?"

I just sighed.

"No? Well, I go get you some more dear."

She moved away, probably heading towards the kitchen.

"Zack. Come and help me."

Well she's gonna give him hell.

"Dry his hair for me, will ya?" Dad jogged away into the kitchen.

"Ahh...?"

"Don't worry. They'll be alright tomorrow."

The blonde took the towel from my head, rubbing it gently across my silver emo bang.

I wanted to talk to him, to say something, as much as it is unlike me.

But his hands were doing the talking now, and I was listening.

Well it would make sense if he had massaging skills... He is a life guard after all.

Has to apply suntan lotion all the time.

I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but he beat me to the punch.

"You have nice hair."

I smiled.

"Thanks. I would compliment yours, but I haven't seen you yet."

"Yeah... My hair got messed up..." He laughed melodically, "I don't want it to be you first impression of me."

It wouldn't matter... Especially if your face matched your voice.

"I'm sure it looks fine."

"Aahh... Trust me, a mullet-hawk does not look nice wet."

He stopped toweling my hair to run his fingers through it.

"You really have nice hair."

His fingers felt good as all fuck.

I sighed loud and blissful, but I didn't care.

He was the one running his fingers in my hair.

"Is it hard to manage?"

I was gonna shake my head, but it might scare away his fingers.

"No," Sigh. "Not really... It not like it's tough or anything. But gel is my best friend."

"Well I hope you have room for one more."

We both paused that that, just for a slight moment though.

"Honey, we're back with your tea." Mom announced returning, dad only a few paces behind her.

I've never in life seen a man look so happy after getting reprimanded from his wife.

My father was a strange one, that much I'll admit.

The clang of the cup was heard against the marble table.

"Mr. and Mrs. ...?"

"Fair." Mother answered politely.

"Well, Mrs. Fair, Mr. Fair. I have to get going. I'm still on duty."

"Oh," Mom gasped, "We're sorry to keep you."

"Think nothing of it." His hand ran across my head again, making me shiver this time.

"See ya Zexion." The sound of his flip flops, slowly leading away.

"Tomorrow Demyx." I was starting to drift a sleep, conversations fading in and out.

"Tha... fect ide...!" Sounded my mother excitedly.

"Wh...?" Father's playful tenor.

"He ca... ve dinn... th us tom... ow."

"Fi... by me." That was definitely his voice.

"... od! Ab... t 8?"

"Yea... Tha... ne."

I stopped trying to pay attention at that point, wiggling again successfully falling on my side.

I think I was asleep at some point during that.

* * *

*I felt confused at writing that... lolz then I figured out it was because they originally have no hearts.

A/N: Random idea I had when I was sitting in the bathroom... hiding from my sister's kids.. lolz.. reviews are awesome by the way...


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I still own the beach... But saddly Tetsuya owns the visitors...

* * *

I woke feleing constricted. Like really constricted.

Am I paralized?

So I experimentally wiggled my torso. I don't know why I'm so clumsy all of a sudden, but I just ended up on the floor.

The living room floor.

My first instinct was to free my hands.

First instinct denied.

I just layed there.

Fuck. This really sucks...

Plan B...

"Mom?"

No answer.

Don't tell me they left me here?

"Dad?"

... Shit.

"I called her on the phone and she touched her self..."

My phone's ringing.

Perfect.

"She touched her self, she touched her self..."

I know it's here somewhere...

"I called her on the phone and she touched her self..."

I just happened to look up, in frustration of course, and saw it vibrating away on the glass table.

"I laughed myself to sleep."

It was my mom... It's a long story why I gave her that ring tone... But that's really not important right now. I still had to figure out a way to get out of this damn blanket.

I rolled around on the floor trying to loosen the tight bind with no avail. I was too busy with that to notice the door had opened.

"Umm...?" Questioned an unknown voice.

I streached my neck trying to catch a glimpse of this stranger... in my room...

Blonde. blue eyes... but not the same voice...

"Who are you...?" I asked after a while.

"Maid service..." Said the teen awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, slightly ruffling his small spikes.

Maid Service... Oh... That makes sense, considering we're in a hotel.

"Umm... You need some help?" The boy left his cart of cleaning supplies, only stepping a bit closer.

"Yeah... If you could..."

The blonde stepped over me reaching for the blanket when...

"I called her on the phone and she touched her self..."

We both froze, and I had the at least had the decency to blush.

"She touched her self, she touched her self..."

Come on. Hang up all fucking ready.

"I called her on the phone and she touched her self, I laughed my self to sleep."

We just sat there for a while after that, not really wanting to say anything but couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"Should I ask?"

My lips drew into a fine line. "No..."

The situation would have been funny, if it wasn't so damn awkward.

The blonde looked over the blanket.

"Were is it tied up at?"

I sighed,"Haven't a fucking clue."

I could almost anticipate my Mother's condencending voice.

He started feeling down the front.

"If it helps, my dad used to work in Shinra."

"Totally helps if I knew- Here it is."

The cover was untied quickly, revealing naked skin underneath.

Well... Almost naked save my boxers.

I mentally cursed my self for blushing, even though it was the polite thing to do.

As akward as it was, with him bending over me, this called for an explanation.

"Look, I-"

"I'm not asking remember."

The teen's smile was small, shy... and for the right reasons. 1

"You know, since I've gotten to know you this personally... My name's Roxas."

I laughed.

Personal doesn't even cover it.

"Zexion."

He straightened up, extending a hand for me eventually helping me up.

I grabbed the blanket and pooled it around my waist. I had some modesty... Some...

"Roxie!" We both looked towards the door that revealed a flaming red head wearing the mandatory beater and trunks for the lifegurads.

He opened his mouth but then stopped dead in his tracks. And after a second of wondering why, I realized the picture we present.

And because life hates me so much it took the oppertunity to start to-

"I called her on the phone and she touched her self..."

I closed my eyes, the embarassment not dying down like it's supposed to.

"She touched her self, she touched-" "Hello."

Had to end this akward cycle somehow.

"Good morning Honey. Have a nice rest?"

My wry response? "The best."

She sighed over the line. "Good. I called to check up on you and tell you we're down at the spa."

Of course they're at the spa.

"Okay Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

We would have stood there in awkward silence if, "That's your Mom's ringtone?" didn't burst from the new comers mouth.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go, cause it can't get any awkwarder than this..." And I did, leaving those two to their own devices.

Once in the room I paused in front of the bathroom door, trying to decide weither to shower now or when I come back.

I shook my head and walked to the bed, flopping down on it with out much care.

When I come back. The beach was sandy and Kami knows what else.

Hazardous maybe... Wait... Why am I going to the beach anyways? And of my own free will?

I stared at the celing hoping it would give me an answer other than the one I knew to be true.

But I don't even know this man. This seiren. This Demyx. Not even remotely.

Okay, well yeah I know his name is Demyx and that he's a life guard... And he has one of the sexiest voices in life... But I also don't know what he looks like... Completely. If he some type of jerk or player. And most importantly, if he's even gay.

I mean he's a life guard. Random chicks flock for his attenetion daily, expecially with a voice like that.

I sighed running my hand across my face. What does this even matter? I just met the man. It's not like I want a relationship with him... I just admire him for his looks and voice... And I hope that was it.

It felt like there was a pause in the air.

Okay, so I'm lying. I knew that I wanted something... Maybe sex on the beach.

A small peverted smile formed on my lips. I have to stop reading stuff like that... fucking romance novels.

But that was most likely true... I probably just wanted a island getaway little tryst...

I nodded slowly.

Yeah that sounded about right.

I just laid there in silence, disturbed by small voices farther from me.

"Leave... alone..."

"Aww... You know... want..."

I sat up slowly.

"I'm... -king"

"And I'm... -ny. How... gonna fi-... this?"

It's coming from the living room... and it didn't even take common sense to know what was going on.

Let me get dressed.

"Axel... go awa..."

Let's just hope I can leave before clothes start flying.

* * *

A/N: This is actually coming together differently than I though it would... Which could be good cause I had no idea in fuck what I was gonna do... lolz.. Reviews


End file.
